Naruto: Factions
by Cranky Guy
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was lost on the road of life, not knowing what to do after he graduated from the Shing-Jea monastery and became an assassin. That is, until fate decided to make sure he didn't end up uneployed. Naruto x Guild Wars crossover.
1. Chapter 1: A formal introduction

**If you are confused about this story, read the AN at the end of the chapter first.**

**Naruto: Factions**

**Chapter 1: A formal introduction**

Uzumaki Naruto self-consciously adjusted his armor and peered out of his hiding place. As an assassin in training, he knew that this day would come and yet he still couldn't believe it. Night had fallen and his target, a Tengu chieftain, was on his nightly patrol route. The creature, a mix of a human and a bird, was in the possession of a sword that reflected the light that came from the large campfire of the nearby Tengu village. Naruto contemplated his course of action. From careful study, he knew that the chieftain's route was not that long and that he would, no doubt, soon turn and walk back into the camp. That left the blond assassin with little time to kill him.

The Tengu were, for all intents and purposes not a nice race. They were, however, proud and loyal to a fault. That didn't mean that they wouldn't kill him if they laid their eyes upon his person. Naruto tensed and prepared his firs move.

A quick shadow step brought him within reach. His daggers flashed as they traveled the deadly path to the chieftain's vital points. The Tengu however was on his guard. The creature flexed, spun avoiding one of the daggers and positioned it's sword to block the second one. Naruto didn't expect it to be easy anyway. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other and twisting his upper body, he performed one of the most basic lead attacks, the unsuspecting strike, quickly followed by an off-hand strike of fox fangs and finishing it all with a dual attack of twisting fangs. His first attack only accomplished slightly nicking the Tengu under his arm, but the second and third were solid. The creature stumbled and fell, blood slowly beginning to pour from the wounds. Naruto glanced at the village in the distance and saw several shadows rapidly approaching. Quickly he checked for any vital signs on the Tengu chieftain before dashing for cover. Not a minute later the bird-like creatures were on the scene and he could see them examining the corpse of their leader. A pair of them broke away from the group to look for the culprit, but Naruto was already gone, not leaving a single track behind him.

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief and crawled into his bed. This night's assassination was the final test, for tomorrow he would be a full fledged assassin, free to do as he pleased and go where he wanted. It was this part that Naruto didn't like. Here, in the Shing-Jea Monastery everything was simple. He would train, study a little, bug Sakura-chan and annoy Sasuke. The latter was usually painful as the raven haired elementalist was very quick to use his spells on the poor assassin, while saying that he was just practicing. Naruto shuddered at the memory. That fireball, followed by the lightning orb had _hurt_.

Back on topic however, Naruto had little idea of what to do. Oh, sure he had made plans about joining the Luxon or even trying his luck with the Obsidian Flame but... Frankly, killing for money was not his thing. He had followed in his late father's footsteps and enrolled at the Monastery for the assassin profession. But, as his only classmate Shikamaru had pointed out, he was better suited for the warrior class. Naruto agreed, but didn't drop out, instead putting his all into his training. He was stubborn like that. What he really wanted to do was travel the world and have multiple adventures. He knew for a fact that several people of his age group, who also graduated tomorrow were going to do just that. That bastard Sasuke, for example had a rich family that supported him, very much like Yamanaka Ino. He shuddered again. Like Sasuke, she sometimes used him for target practice. That phantasm she had put him into was anything but pleasant. At least he knew for a fact that he wasn't the only one who suffered at the hands of the blond mesmer.

He decided to ponder it all after he got some sleep.

* * *

The next morning was great. It was sunny, the air was crisp and clear and the birds were singing.

One Uzumaki Naruto grumbled as he dragged his slightly smoking form up the long stairway to the Linnok Courtyard.

"Dammit!" He cursed as a piece of his armor fell off because the string holding it in place had snapped. Could this day possibly get any worse? First he sleeps in and has to forgo his breakfast of ramen, then Sasuke decides to try out a new spell on him and then his armor falls to pieces! Well, ok, he planned to get a new set anyway, but still!

"Breath of Fire my ass...witty bastard..." Naruto continued to grumble as he strapped the piece back on and passed the gates that led to his destination. As expected, he was the last to arrive. The other graduates looked him over, some wincing in sympathy, others breaking out in laughter. He glanced around taking notice of the more or less familiar faces.

There, on the far left stood Shikamaru together with his best friend Chouji. The...slightly chubby built warrior was currently talking to the lazy boy and for once Shikamaru seemed to listen.

To the side and away from everyone else stood the silent necromancer, Shino. Sakura and Ino were both trying to attract Sasuke's attention to themselves, while making the other look as bad as possible. Kiba was sprawled out on the ground, together with his fellow companion Akamaru. The ranger was currently talking to the enormous dog in hushed tones. The only one not present in the Linnok Courtyard was Hinata, as she had to leave about a week ago due to some problems in her family. To be honest, Naruto couldn't imagine why the girl was even related to the stuck up Kurzick.

In the middle of the yard stood a great jade statue of a lion and below it was none other than old man Sarutobi himself. The leader of the Monastery greeted Naruto with a kind smile and coughed politely to get the attention of his audience.

"Now that all of us are here, let me congratulate you on your graduation. As many of you have heard, three of you, the ones who stood out the most, shall receive an opportunity to meet Minister Cho in his estate. It will open multiple new options to you, if you play your cards right, as the minister is a man with a lot of influence. Of course you will have the right to decline the invitation and have someone else chosen in your stead." The old ritualist made a pause to make sure the young people were still listening. Seeing as all eyes were still directed at him the spirit summoner continued.

"I assure you that it was hard for me to make this choice, as you all have been outstanding students." Naruto was forced to roll his eyes. He knew for a fact that he was anything but outstanding, if the way his teacher, an assassin called Kakashi, treated him was any indication. The same could be said about Shikamaru.

"However the choice was made and I shall now announce the three candidates." Naruto could almost feel as everyone but the lazy Nara held their breath.

"My first choice is Haruno Sakura." Everyone nodded their heads. It was almost expected for the talented girl to be chosen. "Your achievements as a monk in training show great promise for your future career. Also, seeing as you are not a part of a noble family or clan, Minister Cho might be able to help you with whatever course you might want to take in your life."

The pink haired girl was beaming with excitement at the praise.

"My next choice would be Uchiha Sasuke. You have been trained as an elementalist for not more that three years and already you show skill far beyond that. It is only natural that someone with your abilities should receive an invitation to the audience."

Again, no one seemed surprised. As a matter of fact the tension seemed to rise. In the last year of their apprenticeship in the Monastery it became clear that those two stood out from the rest. That however left a third place still open. And this last place was what everyone was so nervous about.

"My third choice was the hardest to meet, as most of you were equally good, if the praise from your respective instructors is anything to go by. However, there is one among you who, much like Sakura, does not belong to any clan or family that might be able to support his endeavors."

Naruto scratched his head and looked everyone over. Ino was from a noble family, that much he knew from her constant boasting. Shikamaru was from a renowned clan of assassins who were famous for having each and every member in the Obsidian Flame. Chouji was a noble, though unlike Ino he was as down to earth as one could get. Kiba was from a ranger clan and Shino came from a family of powerful necromancers. That left only one person, and that person was...

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond's jaw would have hit the ground if he hadn't worn his mask.

"Huh?" He intelligently asked as all stares made their way to him. As if on cue, the piece of armor that had fallen off back on the stairs and was hastily tied in place, fell off again. Naruto felt heat rising to his cheeks as everyone's eyes bored holes into him.

Master Sarutobi, as he was addressed by everyone, sighed and palmed his face.

"Of course only after he gets his armor fixed." He finished, already doubting his judgment for letting the blond eyesore meet the minister. In all honesty Naruto didn't look like much of an assassin. His armor, though currently blackened by soot (Sarutobi suspected Sasuke), was actually painted orange and his sunny blond hair and friendly blue eyes were not the traits that one would expect from someone who killed for money. However Kakashi had sworn that his skills were more than enough to make up for his visual... appearance.

Meanwhile Sarutobi's words finally sunk into the head of the blond and a grin, wide enough to almost split his face in half, was forming on his lips. He was thankful for his mask because he was positive that the aforementioned grin looked very stupid.

* * *

The three new graduates were gathered together in front of the gates that led to the inside of the Shing-Jea Monastery, waiting for Master Sarutobi to arrive. The old ritualist didn't make them wait long and they soon embarked on their journey.

Naruto fiddled with his new armor, having bought it in the Seitung Harbor. From the feel of it he could tell that it was a far higher quality than his old one, but it didn't help his discomfort any. To make matters worse, he didn't have time to have it painted orange and it was left in it's original state of dull gray. Heaving a resigned sigh he took a look at his two companions. Unsurprisingly, he was widely ignored by Sakura and he attempted to not get on Sasuke's bad side today, as he wouldn't have enough time to clean himself up if the raven haired elementalist decided to fry his butt again. Which left him with little to do, other than watch Sarutobi quickly dispatch any of the little mantids that inhabited the Sunqua Vale and came too close for comfort. He averted his eyes from the rather boring scene in order to watch something far more entertaining.

The stoic Uchiha was in the process of ignoring the pink haired monk that kept trying to have a conversation with him. Naruto sighed as he watched his crush continue to shower Sasuke with affection. From what he was able to hear she was trying to get some information from Sasuke as to what he planned to do after the audience, probably so she could follow him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Wanna go on a date after this done and over with?" He asked brightly, hoping against hope for a positive answer.

Instead he was ignored.

Heaving another sigh, Naruto found himself wishing for something more dangerous than mantids to attack them, so he could impress the young monk with his awesome skills. Maybe a group of Crimson Skulls...

A grin began to find it's way onto his face as he indulged into a fantasy about singlehandedly defeating over fifty of the criminals and ending such a successful day with an awesome date with Sakura, during which she confessed her undying love to him.

Sakura and Sasuke took a careful look at their blond companion as he began giggling to himself.

"I knew he had a screw loose..." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"You're telling me..." Sakura agreed.

* * *

About an hour later they arrived at the impressive estate of the minister. Several guards were positioned in front of the entrance and they were quietly talking to each other. Upon sighting Sarutobi they quickly bowed in respect and motioned for them to go in, although they did seem to be somewhat wary of Naruto.

The blond rolled his eyes. Really, every time someone saw an assassin they assumed that he was here to kill someone. He rolled that statement around in his head for a while before coming to the conclusion that it wasn't completely unfounded. It was just that they wouldn't have seen him in the first place if he really had been after the minister's life.

After entering the gate and walking up a flight of stairs they were confronted by a man in the traditional bright red and gold armor of the Canthan guards.

"Welcome, Master!" He greeted cheerfully and took a look behind Sarutobi's back at the three young people gathered there. "I assume you are here for the audience with Minister Cho, right?"

"Yes. These three are more than worthy of this honor." The old man smiled.

"In that case I should let you in, without further ado." The guard waved his hand to another one and soon a low rumbling could be heard as the wooden gate was pulled upwards.

As they began to walk in however, Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks, grabbing both Sasuke's and Sakura's arms and straining his ears. Sarutobi stopped and directed an inquiring gaze at the young assassin.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He asked, while the blond tried to ignore the shouts of his companions to let them go. He was glad, that although he wasn't as strong physically as the majority of warriors, it was still more than enough to safely hold back the irate elementalist and monk.

"There's someone running in our direction." He pointed down the corridor that led deeper into the estate. "And they seem to be in an awful hurry. Something might be wrong." He strained his ears some more, but other than the sound of approaching footsteps there was nothing within his hearing range, the many different hallways making it difficult to even pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

Several seconds later a guard came running out of one of the entwining hallways. His face was pale and flushed with effort at the same time. Spotting the new arrivals and the guard at the gate he raced over to them.

"Captain! They've lost their minds! It's madness!" He screamed even as he ran. He stopped a short distance before them and tried to catch his breath. The addressed guard was instantly alert and made his way over to the panting man.

"What is wrong? Who has gone mad?" He inquired, shaking the man's shoulders for emphasis.

"Everyone! The guards, the servants, just everyone! They suddenly started attacking our own people! It's a bloodbath in there and I don't even know who's still sane and who's not!" The disturbed guard shouted again. He still had trouble breathing and rested his hands on his knees, still muttering about madness. Naruto then picked up the sound of someone else approaching. This one however was far closer before Naruto detected him, due to the acoustic differences of the hallways. Before the blond could even shout a warning, another guard raced out of the corridor, holding a broken off piece of wood in his hand, that he had obviously used as a spear. Before anyone could so much as blink the man rammed the spear right through the chest of the guard that came running to them first.

Naruto and Sasuke reacted instantly, only a little bit slower than Master Sarutobi himself. Twin daggers flashed as the blond assassin made a shadow step to the location of the enemy. To his surprise the man didn't even try to defend, taking both lethal hits in stride. Naruto had enough time to notice the green substance that covered his daggers before he had to jump out of the way of the Uchiha's fireball.

The charred corpse fell down without uttering a sound. The spirit that Sarutobi had quickly summoned was doing it's best to heal the wounded guard, but seemed to have little effect. Sakura was kneeling down beside him, her hands glowing softly as she too attempted to help.

The man's eyes slowly lost focus and finally settled on one point somewhere in the distance. The pink haired monk hiccuped lightly, before hastily wiping at her eyes and standing up.

"He had his heart pierced. Even with your and my best healing spells we could have only prolonged his life a little." She explained, addressing the old ritualist.

There was a pause as everyone tried to process what had just happened.

The one who was addressed as captain earlier was the first to snap out of it, his eyes widening in realization.

"My son! My son is in there somewhere!" He uttered, before trying to take off.

Master Sarutobi's firm hand stopped him in his tracks as the old man grasped his shoulder.

"Wait. We..." He pointed at himself and the three young people. "...will go in there and search for him. You have to stay here and make sure no one else enters or comes out of here." He pointed at the corpse of the spear wielding guard. The green substance that covered Naruto's daggers was slowly seeping out of the wounds that the blond had inflicted earlier.

"It seems like this is some sort of disease or poison that has driven him mad. We can't allow it to spread out." He explained.

The guard seemed torn.

"But my son! He's only nine! I have to save him!" He rambled.

Sarutobi put both of his hands on the man's shoulders.

"Listen to me. We will bring your son back, but you have to stay here!"

The captain shook his head in denial and tried to free himself, but Sarutobi's grip was firm.

After struggling for another minute the man visibly deflated and lowered his head.

"I understand. Please... I beg you, save him." He uttered before turning around sharply and making his way back to his post.

Naruto could still hear his commanding voice, as he addressed the other guards on what to do, as the group of four quickly made their way deeper into the estate.

Sasuke was the first to speak.

"What's going on here?" He asked as they ran. The further they advanced the more and more sounds of fighting they could hear.

"Some sort of conspiracy to kill the minister maybe?" Sakura ventured.

The old ritualist shook his head.

"We can not tell anything for sure right now. Let's concentrate on finding the boy and minister Cho for now. "

The estate was enormous in size, and it took them almost fifteen minutes to reach the main part of it. Every now and then they spied guards aimlessly wandering around, their skin pale and sickly, green smoke coming out of their mouths with every breath, but luckily they seemed to be oblivious to the group's presence.

After passing another wooden gate, that was pulled up for them by another guard they found themselves inside a wide area that was usually used for outdoor practice to keep the many warriors stationed in the mansion in shape.

The area currently housed several people who had somehow found their way there and had escaped the strange sickness that befell the majority of the minister's estate.

Speaking to the gathered people had yielded surprising results.

Apparently a green smoke screen had been laid over the mansion for not more that a couple of minutes. After it passed it appeared as if it was harmless, but not more than five minutes later the first signs of the sickness started to appear. People first coughed then broke down all the while emitting green smoke from their mouths. They rose up again mere seconds afterwards and began attacking the people who had somehow escaped the infection. Sarutobi frowned at that.

"It is disturbing," He admitted to the three youngsters gathered around him. "If this had been a regular sickness that simply drove people mad, than the infected victims would have attacked each other as well. However their behavior suggests something closer to the spells necromancers use to keep their undead minions in check. But it's different at the same time." He frowned searching for the best way to explain it. Sakura quickly grasped on and continued the Master's thought.

"If it's really a spell, than it has to be a very advanced and incredibly powerful one." She murmured. "If we assume that all the infected people are really just undead minions, than the spell must have all and _more_ of the strengths and none of the weaknesses that the necromancer spells possess. The infected are still able to cast magic and use all of the skills they were capable of in life, for one. Then they don't seem to have the accelerated rotting that is common when a corpse is animated. Furthermore, unlike the normal undead minions, the infected did not change their physical appearance, at least not instantly. Some of the guards mentioned seeing distorted figures still wearing parts and pieces of their original clothing, but it might have been their imagination, as they were in a state of shock at the time." She finished.

"So basically you are saying that someone had enough power to drown all of this huge ass mansion in some sort of uber-powerful spell?" Naruto asked incredulously, waving his arms around for emphasis as to the size of the estate.

Sakura and Sarutobi both looked uncertain but eventually nodded.

"It has to be a spell, as something like this is certainly not natural. It is possible that it wasn't a spell, but poison. However it would require some sort of flying machine or a large catapult to make sure the poison spreads throughout the entire estate and neither have been seen anywhere near here." Sarutobi explained.

"How about planting several bombs with this gas in them all around the mansion and setting the off at the same time?" Naruto inquired, having learned such a tactic, even if it has never been used on such a scale.

"That is possible but unlikely. The bombs would have had to be connected somehow to go off simultaneously and it is virtually impossible for the guards to have missed both the bombs and the wires." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Furthermore, poison is generally designed in a way that next to no human or any other given race can have a natural resistance to it. In this case however..." Sasuke joined the conversation, pointing at all the people gathered around them. "Now a spell... That is more likely. A lot of people have higher resistance to certain spells than others. That would explain why not everyone has been corrupted."

Naruto nodded in understanding. After several moments of silence he finally spoke up, saying the one thing that has been on the minds of his companions.

"So, are we going in, or what?"

* * *

**A/N: This piece of fan fiction was strongly inspired by** **a wonderful and hilarious Ranma ½ story which so masterfully crossed over with the world of Diablo 2. It was written by Istoria and it's been years since I've read it. (It's called Diablo: Lord of Confusion, by the way. I advise everyone who also likes Ranma fan fiction to go and read it. **_**Now.**_**) Now, since crossing over Naruto and Diablo would be simply stealing (Not to mention that I don't like Diablo that much and wish to create something of my own), I've thought of another great(in my opinion) game that I'm more familiar with, namely Guild Wars: Factions. I would like to intone that I do not wish to receive comments about how WoW or DDO or insert random game here would have been better. And no, this fanfic is nothing like the WoW crossovers that you might have read. Next issue: why Factions? While I have all three campaigns from GW in my possession and have played through each of them at least once, Factions harbors a specific value to me as it was the first one of the three that I bought. Also, Factions takes place in an asian world which makes it easier for me to use, since Naruto is a Japanese show. (I am well aware that not everything in Factions has something to do with Japan.) And of course, the probably most important part, Factions is the only campaign in GW that has the Assassin class aviable which is the closest to ninja. I'd like to say that every Naruto character's class (profession) , except for Naruto himself (I can't see him as anything else other than a ninja, or in this case an assassin :)), was decided upon due to their personal traits.**

**Also, while it is a crossover it won't be following the exact rules of the game (for example the party members limit or the eight skills at a time limit). I am also going to insert some twists to the plot of Factions, as simply writing it out with the characters from Naruto isn't very creative. Don't expect too much, though. **


	2. Chapter 2: Minister Cho's Estate

**AN: Hey folks. Here's the second chapter. Oh, and by the way, I forgot about the disclaimer, so here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Think this is good enough? Well, it'll do. For now, anyway. Now, back to finishing the next chapter of Foster...  
**

**Naruto: Factions**

**Chapter 2: Minister Cho's Estate**

As was expected, people most qualified for such a mission were the four visitors from the Shing-Jea Monastery. A too large group would risk drawing the attention of the infected further inside the estate and the guards that were present at their current location were in no condition to fight, despite Master Sarutobi's and Sakura's best efforts.

The wooden gate rumbled loudly once again as the group of four were let out and into the open again. Naruto peered out curiously, trying to see any potential enemies that might have hidden themselves. Not spotting anyone he beckoned for the others to follow and led the way. He absently noted that with Kiba and Akamaru here everything would have been so much easier…well, not everything, but tracking the lost boy they were supposed to be looking for was certainly one of the aspects that the ranger could have helped with. As it was Naruto was forced to use his rather limited tracking skills to locate any signs of the boy's presence, while at the same time keep a lookout for the sick guards and scribes that loitered the area. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he spotted a small group of the infected not too far away. He traced the footprints in the dirty ground below and cursed as he realized that the infected guards were in the way. To make matters worse he could see multiple other groups behind the closest one. He curiously noted that they seemed to be patrolling the area. It seemed that this really was a spell of some sort, as a poison could never force a human to do something as complicated as patrolling. The question that bothered him was whether or not the effects of the spell were reversible. After all, he'd rather not kill innocent men and women that were merely controlled by someone… or something. Somehow he doubted that a simple human, or even a group of people, was capable of something like this.

The blond sighed and made his way back to his team-mates.

"Alright. If I'm not totally off the hooker, then the boy went that way." Naruto pointed in the right direction. "The thing is, the area is swarming with infected guards. I don't know how far the boy made it but I doubt he could have gotten far with all of them around. There are also bodies of the guards that probably resisted that spell or whatever it was. They look like they were killed by their infected comrades, but we expected as much. What's the plan?" He looked expectantly at Sarutobi who, out of all of them had the most experience.

The old man rubbed his short beard in thought.

"How far apart are the groups?" He finally asked.

"Not that far." Naruto shrugged. "I could see the others clearly behind the first one."

Sarutobi nodded and continued to stroke his beard. After a while he finally let out a tired sigh.

"Usually I would suggest sneaking past them, but we are pressed for time. As long as we haven't found the body we can assume that the boy is still alive. Which means that every minute that we waste is another minute in which he can be killed. From the one infected guard, earlier at the entrance, we can conclude that while the infected still can use whatever magic or physical skills they knew before the attack, they seem to lack the self preservation instinct. If we rely on that and try to simply kill them as fast as we can, we might stand a chance even if we are outnumbered. Naruto, you will go in first. Out of all of us you have the best armor and are the most experienced in close combat. Sasuke, you will support him from behind with spells that cover a large area, like Breath of Fire. Make sure you don't hit Naruto. Sakura, you will concentrate on keeping Naruto alive. I'll make sure Sasuke and myself are in no danger and will summon several spirits that can attack from a distance. We will use this pattern for now. If it doesn't work, I'll try to come up with something else, but right now we don't have the time. Are you ready?" Sarutobi looked each of them in the eye before nodding and pointing for Naruto to rush in.

The blond dashed the distance between himself and the first group of guards. Unlike what he expected, they didn't seem to notice him until he was almost upon them. When he was mere meters away they finally seemed to acknowledge him and the two guards rushed to meet him while the scribe was bent over as the energy of a spell was channeled through his body before being released in some, no doubt destructive form upon Naruto. The young assassin braced himself and waited. The two guards attacked furiously but with little skill. The blond had little trouble evading their wild swings.

Feeling heat build up around him, Naruto made a quick shadow step to the scribe who had cast the spell. He heard Sasuke curse behind him as his own spell missed, because the guards turned and ran after the blond instead of staying in one place. Naruto drew his daggers and slashed at the scribe's throat. He felt the flesh open up under the sharp blades and pressed on, making sure that the scribe would go down. The infected magician fell before the guards reached Naruto. However, this time the boy was not quite fast enough to dodge the incoming club of one of them. It hit his back solidly and despite the armor absorbing most of the blow, the blond staggered forwards, the axe of the second guard poised to chop off his head.

Suddenly the pain dulled and he felt his back heal, allowing him to twist out of the way in time to avoid the potentially lethal blow. He jumped back to try and get some distance between them. It worked especially well, since the two sick guards were in no condition to pursue him, grilled as they were.

Naruto shot an appreciative glance at his companions. He could see Sakura preparing some sort of enchantment while Sasuke and Sarutobi were on guard for any more opponents. Naruto himself turned around, but the groups that he had seen earlier, seemed to ignore the death of their comrades altogether, continuing on their patrol routes.

Carefully the party gathered together again to discuss the unexpected turn of events.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Sasuke asked, obviously on edge.

"Yeah, there is no way they could have missed the fight." Naruto agreed, just as confused as Sasuke.

Sarutobi took another look at the group mere dozens of meters in front of them.

"It seems that they will only attack us if we come too close. When Naruto rushed in just now, they didn't attack him until he was right in front of them." The old ritualist scratched his balding head before shrugging.

"All the better for us. It means that the spell or poison that caused this epidemic isn't as powerful as we thought it to be. Of course, it will now be easier to fight them. As long as we keep the groups far enough apart, we shouldn't have any problems."

* * *

As the leader of the Shing-Jea Monastery had guessed they had little problems on their way further. Naruto was once again astonished by the sheer size of the estate. It seemed as if it took up a considerable amount of the island and was far larger than any villages he had seen in his fifteen years of life. Seriously, Tsumei had nothing on Cho's Estate. Sure, most of the space was simply unoccupied land , but the fact that all of it belonged to a single man made Naruto's mind boggle.

After eliminating another two groups of enemies Naruto called for his team-mates to stop once again.

"There's something ahead of us that... well, I don't know, but it's something dangerous. Wait here while I scout ahead and see what this is all about." The other three nodded, also feeling the oppressive aura of the being that apparently waited for them not too far away.

Naruto sneaked forward until he reached another wooden gate that was luckily open. Peering inside, he was greeted with the most disturbing sight of his life. In the middle of a small ring of walls stood a... monstrosity. The vague humanoid shape and the remains of red and golden armor that peeked out from _underneath_ the creature's exposed and unhealthy looking flesh, suggested that it had once been another guard. It's face was twisted in a mixture of rage and agony as it shuffled from foot to foot. With some trepidation the blond assassin observed the large hammer that the afflicted creature held in it's hands. He shuddered when it turned to face him, exposing more of it's gruesome details.

Naruto couldn't bear to just look at it any longer and quietly made his way back.

In subdued tones he explained what he had seen. Sasuke and Sakura fell silent at the revelation of what this spell was obviously doing to the human body. Sarutobi sighed and sat down.

"It seems that we will have to kill it as well. In a sense, I think it's better off dead than the way it is now. We do not know whether the transformation has increased the battle potential of the enemy, but we can assume that it specializes in close combat. We will employ the same strategy we did before. Naruto... head in when you are ready. We will follow." With that the old ritualist stood up and braced himself.

The blond felt very uneasy about facing this enemy. He had no qualms killing humans if he was attacked by them or if he was contracted to do it. He definitely had no problem killing the many different monsters that inhabited Cantha either. But this thing... It made him shiver to think that it had once been a human like himself. The flesh that covered most of the creature appeared to be rotting but didn't seem to affect the health of the abomination at all. It was absolutely grotesque, on a whole different level than the undead minions of the necromancers. At least their creations were manipulated by magic not to resemble a human being all that much. Naruto sighed and took out his daggers.

The four invaders in the estate sneaked as close as they could to the creature without drawing it's attention. Naruto took a look behind him and after receiving their nods, used Death's Charge to teleport to the afflicted. He could sense more than see as his team-mates also came within range and as Sasuke began casting his first spell.

The blond wondered why everything seemed to move in slow motion, himself included. He really wished it would stop and just go back to it's normal pace. The way everything seemed to slow down gave him time to take in every gruesome detail of his enemy's body. Naruto felt as his arms and torso moved to perform a lead attack, while watching as the great hammer in the hands of the afflicted made it's deadly descent on his person.

The lead attack struck and Naruto was able to evade the strike for the most part, receiving a weak hit, that would still bruise if he didn't do something about it. A yellow lightning bolt struck the creature from above, courtesy of Sasuke. Naruto watched as the green blood of the afflicted began to pour out of the new wounds with the abomination taking absolutely no notice of it and taking another swing at him. He was faster this time, both managing to secure an off-hand strike and evade the hammer completely. Another spell struck and was followed by several orbs of greenish light that were hurled by the spirits that were summoned by Sarutobi. Before the afflicted could retaliate again, Naruto finished it with a double strike and watched the massive form crumple to the ground.

Apparently he left his guard down too soon, as an explosion of green substance, not unlike the Death Nova of the necromancers, engulfed him. His breath caught in his throat as he inhaled. Dropping to his knees the blond started coughing violently, feeling his insides burn as the acidic smoke made it's way down to his lungs. In no time at all he was seeing black dots everywhere as his vision blurred.

Before it could get any worse he felt a soothing touch on his back and the burning subsided, until finally there was nothing but phantom pain remaining. He looked up to see the worried faces of Sakura and Sarutobi hovering over him with Sasuke gazing at him with... well, the closest thing to concern that the blond had ever seen from the raven haired elementalist.

"You okay?" The pink haired monk spoke, all the while continuing to cast mild healing spells on him.

Naruto nodded and stood up shakily.

"Note to self, don't breath in any green smoke that erupts from huge mutated creatures when they die." He croaked, resting his hands on his knees to regain his bearings. Sarutobi shook his head and took a look around. Not finding anything suspicious he proceeded to a yet another wooden gate that blocked their passage. Not too far away he could see the mechanism that apparently was supposed to open it, but was unsurprisingly unmanned. Pointing towards it, he and the other two males of the group made their way towards it. After a short struggle they were able to proceed further inside, luckily, without encountering any more of the abominations.

After entering what appeared to be a yet another stony structure resembling an outpost, Sarutobi suddenly cried out in alarm, pointing behind the gate leading out of the structure. Upon turning the three younger people could see the small boy that lingered there, gazing at them with fear.

Sarutobi, Sasuke and Naruto immediately started on the mechanism that would open the gate, while Sakura moved to the wooden bars and tried to speak to the child. As soon as she opened her mouth however, the child bolted, skillfully evading the groups of the sick guards. Soon the boy disappeared over a stony bridge.

"Sakura-chan, I think you scared him..." Naruto ventured, unhelpfully. After receiving a blow to the head with a staff that was definitely not made for usage in hand to hand, the blond and the rest of the group proceeded further.

After pointing which way to go once again, Naruto was stopped by the voice of the old ritualist.

"It seems the boy is heading for the main estate. It is good and bad at once, seeing as minister Cho should be also there. If, however, the main estate has fallen... It will be hard to get out of there unharmed."

With these encouraging words the group made their way deeper inside until they reached a rather beautiful garden.

"Ah, yes. I remember that minister Cho likes to import many different animals. He treats them well and is known to have such exotic creatures like moas. Rumor has it that he even keeps wolves and bears. This garden was built for them exclusively." Sarutobi rubbed his beard in thought.

"Uh-huh. And with this disease at large, the animals have turned into ravaging beasts. Is that what you are trying to say?" Naruto quipped, his eyebrow developing a slight tick.

"Well, it is a possibility. We do not know whether the sickness befalls non-humans." Sarutobi replied. Just then a horde of very evil looking... flamingos... raced around a corner and towards them.

"..."

All of the younger people in the group glared slightly at the Master.

"Well, I guess it _does_ befall even animals." Was his reply. They had no more time for talking, seeing as the _moas_, Naruto remembered the name of this specific breed of birds, had reached them. The fight was short and brutal, with the quartet of adventurers coming out on top easily. Their vitory appeared short lived, when all kinds of animals, ranging from wolves to bears decided to join the fray.

What followed was a lot of violence against the poor critters that dared to bare their fangs at the visitors from the Monastery.

* * *

Naruto pulled the small throwing knife that had been lodged inside of a bear's skull out and, after wiping it on the animal's fur, put it back in it's place on his armor. Just now they had crossed a small wooden bridge that was there for mostly decorative purposes than anything else and luckily they seemed to have finally made it out of the garden. A large stony structure loomed in the distance, much larger than the small outpost-like ones they had entered before.

"This is the main part of the estate." Sarutobi confirmed. "Naruto, can you see where the boy has gone?"

The blond in question was already on all fours and looking at the ground intensively. Finally he sighed and stood up.

"I can't say for sure in which direction he ran. The ground here is much harder than before and while an adult might have left some tracks, the kid probably doesn't weight enough to leave footprints here. My best guess is the main estate, because that's where his footprints last pointed."

The ritualist nodded.

"It is just as well. We need to check if minister Cho is well, and if possible guide him out of this dangerous place."

The other two members of the group sowed their accent and they moved on. On their way they encountered several other groups of sick guards and scribes, which probably meant that the minister was either dead or had been infected, but Master Sarutobi insisted that they make sure.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally were able to conquer the last flight of stairs that had been protected by a slightly larger group than usual. A wide archway led them into an auditorium of sorts, that was surrounded by walls like any other room would have been, but missed the roof. Several huge pots with trees planted inside of them were lined up from both sides, marking a corridor like way to the front.

Three people stood there. Naruto didn't see any signs of the sickness on them and nodded to his companions. Sarutobi rushed forward. The man standing at the point of the triangle the three men built with their bodies was clad in traditional blue robes and a hat that marked him as a part of the ministry. The two men behind him were obviously guards, if their red and gold armor was anything to go by.

"Cho! It is good to see you are unharmed, my friend." The spirit summoner exclaimed as he came near.

The man, now identified as minister Cho didn't answer, instead staring blankly at Sarutobi. Finally he opened his mouth.

What escaped from there were not words but green smoke, and Naruto belatedly realized that the three men before him were no longer themselves.

Master Sarutobi gasped and took a step back. In hindsight, it was a good thing he did.

The minister exhaled sharply, as if taking his last breath, before his robes tore and his body began to mutate. The quartet of invaders were again hit by the malicious aura of the creature that was born in front of their eyes. Unlike the hammer wielding abomination, this one didn't resemble a human being at all. Naruto was forced to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from gasping in horror as the skin rippled and new appendages spewed from the body.

Finally the transformation seemed complete. The creature towered a good two heads above the two still immobile guards. It's insect-like body moved a little forward on it's six legs, as the still vaguely humanoid body that sprouted from one end of the lower half waved a gnarled staff at them, that had been in the possession of minister Cho before the transformation began.

In a very perverse sense, the resulting creature somewhat resembled a centaur. Naruto had seen some of those on occasion. Despite their inborn dislike for their two-legged counterparts, the centaurs sometimes visited the Monastery, usually around the new year's festival.

Back on topic at hand however, the creature turned on the two sick guards, who dropped dead at the monstrosity's whim. Naruto watched in mute fascination as the creature cast it's spell, and the dead bodies burst open, the dead bones and parts of the flesh twisting together to form two undead minions. These ones however were regular bone-horrors, often used by the necromancers.

Master Sarutobi seemed shocked. He had only moved a little bit, when the creature began it's transformation, taking a few steps back.

Minister Cho meanwhile gathered some of his energy in the staff and prepared to fire it at the still rooted to the spot ritualist, his minions moving to attack as well.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the old man's side, pulling him out of harm's way, the greenish orb of light sailing through empty air mere moments later. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sakura taking cover behind one of the potted trees, while Sasuke prepared some spell.

Naruto followed Sakura's example and pulled Sarutobi behind him. Really, he couldn't blame the poor guy for freezing up like that. He had heard that the old leader of the Shing-Jea Monastery and minister Cho were close friends. Seeing someone you knew and cared about turn into an abomination had to have some effect even on the mentally strongest people.

Just as he was about to run out and try to help the Uchiha, Naruto felt a hand grip his wrist. Looking down, he realized that it was none other than Sarutobi himself. The old man was already getting back on his feet, a grim look upon his aged face. Apparently Naruto had underestimated the man quite a bit.

"Thank you, Naruto." The Master said, his voice not even trembling as the blond had half expected it to. "Let me deal with Cho. You and Sasuke take care of the bone-horrors." He growled out, forcefully moving Naruto aside and marching out to meet his opponent head on. The young assassin followed him with his eyes for a brief moment, but quickly turned to obey the old man's orders.

Running out, he saw Sasuke, sweat covering his pale face as he tried to fend off the two undead minions with his staff. He had been not fast enough to destroy them while they had been at a distance and now had no time to cast a spell without getting ripped to pieces by the heavy claws on the horror's paws.

Naruto used Death's Charge again and quickly dispatched one of the minions via a dagger in the back. The second one, now aware of the intruder's presence was not so easily defeated. However, Naruto didn't have to. The blond steered the creature away from Sasuke and waited, patiently fending off the horror's slow jabs until a lightning orb came sailing from Sasuke's direction and impacted heavily on the creature's head, sending sparks over it's body. It remained standing for a minute, jerking slightly from the electricity that coursed through it's body, before falling down and disintegrating as it hit the ground.

Naruto turned in time to see Sarutobi enveloped in the green explosion that followed minister Cho's death. Sakura apparently noticed too, and seeing as the other two party members were not hurt, rushed to the old man's side. Sarutobi, however proudly walked out of the smokescreen on his own before she could reach him. At their questioning gazes he just sighed.

"I held my breath." He explained.

"Is the minister...dead?" Sakura finally asked, as the silence stretched on and became uncomfortable.

Sarutobi looked back at the corpse of the creature that had once been his friend.

"Yes, Sakura. Yes... he is dead." At this the young students lowered their heads in respect. No matter what happened here, Cho was known for his good deeds, unlike the majority of the ministry's members.

Their mute tribute to the deceased man was broken by a sob from somewhere within the hall. The four exchanged looks, before Naruto drew his daggers and proceeded in the direction of the sound, not willing to take chances.

As he drew closer he could hear muffled weeping of a child. Against his better judgment and with some trepidation he sheathed his weapons again and looked back at his companions. Sarutobi sighed, before calling out.

"Child! Come out, we wish you no harm!"

The sobs ceased and after some time the boy they had seen earlier emerged from behind one of the potted trees. His cheeks were stained by tears and his eyes were red and puffy. However, Naruto couldn't see any sign of the green smoke that heralded the deadly sickness on the boy.

Sarutobi crouched slightly and beckoned the child to him. The kid followed the gesture until he was standing right in front of the ritualist.

"Do you know who I am, child?" The Master asked.

"Yeah. You are Master Sarutobi, right?" The kid replied after some hesitation.

"Yes, yes I am. Now... Why are you crying, my boy?" Sarutobi gently asked, even though it was pretty obvious why the kid was distraught. Nevertheless, the boy replied.

"I...I've seen a dream...a nightmare..." Naruto exchanged looks with Sasuke and Sakura.

"I was playing with the animals in the garden... and then a dark shadow came... and everyone got angry!" The boy continued his tale. "They started hurting each other..." He sniffed once again, close to breaking into tears again. Then, some realization dawned on him and with horror in his voice the boy spoke. "Master! My father, he is waiting for me outside the estate. Do you think that he will be... angry too?"

"No. No, my boy. I think your father will be very glad to see you." Sarutobi smiled reassuringly at the boy.

After safely delivering the boy to his father, the group was forced to split up.

"I have to take the news of this incident to the mainland. Meet me in the Linnok Courtyard in two days. Meanwhile go to the Ran-Musu Gardens. Find Ang the Ephemeral, he will tell you what to do."

With these parting words Master Sarutobi bid them goodbye and embarked on his journey across the sea, while the three young adventurers made their way to the small village they were instructed to go to.

**AN: I changed some stuff in the Mission. Mainly because I already had it written out when I noticed it was wrong. Please comment.**


End file.
